


從今而後

by yumeowo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumeowo/pseuds/yumeowo
Summary: ※Scott Lang x Clint Barton※MCU背景設定





	從今而後

 

 

       Scott這陣子總在口袋裡放著一枚戒指。

 

       那是他早在一個月前就買好的，歸功於他的一時衝動與Cassie的推波助瀾。與Clint交往也有幾年的時光了，儘管偶爾還是會因為一點小事鬧得不可開交，但一路走來他們倆的關係仍舊穩定如昔，之前Clint還沒卸下復仇者的身分時，能夠到Scott家裡過夜的日子寥寥無幾，等到他終於打算退休時，Clint才把他大半的家當搬來了Scott與Luis合租的獨棟住宅，開始勉強稱得上是同居的兩人生活──偶爾得加上Luis一群人、又或是Maggie一家來Scott家裡開派對。

 

       對於擁有過一段差強人意的婚姻的Scott來說，與心愛的伴侶共組圓滿的家庭依然是他亟欲完成的人生目標，而現在或許是個不錯的時機。

 

       他跟Luis想過要策畫一個盛大又浪漫的求婚計畫，但顧及到Clint過分低調的個性，浮誇的求婚可能還會造成反效果，最後他們只好做罷，改成在某個燈光美氣氛佳的夜晚不經意地來個突襲。

       但Scott總是搞砸他精心營造的那些橋段，每一個曖昧不明的起頭最終都會結束在他的欲言又止。他本以為是自己下意識地對踏入下一段婚姻多少還是有些牴觸，後來才發現他只是害怕被拒絕，畢竟從交往以來Clint從沒對婚姻提過隻字片語，就算Scott幾次表示出對婚姻的渴望，Clint卻只是有意無意地避而不談。

 

       Scott知道凡事都得耐心等待，操之過急只是徒生煩惱，而他對愛人最不缺的就是耐心。

       於是他開始等待機會自己找上門來。

 

       ※

 

       「我在想，或許我們得考慮換個地方住了。」

       當Clint開啟話題時，Scott只是在沙發的另一邊愣愣地看著他。

 

       「這裡空間太小，我需要地方保養我的裝備，它們可不能長時間維持著縮小的狀態，而你也需要空間好好安置你那些螞蟻們。」他用眼神示意暫時堆放在客廳的那幾個黑色裝備箱，又指指餐桌上幾隻落單的螞蟻，「我受夠了牠們總是在屋子裡亂竄，我們得有個夠大的庭院。」

       「牠們只是喜歡黏著你嘛，畢竟是我養的。」Scott伸出手讓螞蟻們爬上他的手指，將牠們送回替他搬運雜物的蟻群隊伍中，Clint則是對著他翻了一個白眼。

       「不過你說的對，這裡的確太小，有時還得讓Luis他們來借住……真的得好好考慮搬家的事情了。」他擺出認真思考的模樣，「上次我們接到不錯的訂單，這幾年我也存了一些錢，頭期款應該沒什麼問題……」

       「我沒跟你說過嗎？神盾局會留給我房產的事。」Clint打斷他，「如果我開口的話，神盾局能夠直接幫我張羅一棟郊區洋房出來。」

       「啊？真的假的？」

       「我好歹幫他們賣了幾年的命，換到一棟房子也不為過吧？」他漫不經心地回道，彷彿憑空變出一棟房子對神盾局來說是一件再簡單也不過的事情──事實的確也是如此。

       「聽得我都想加入神盾局了。」Scott語帶羨慕，「不過那畢竟還是屬於你的東西……」

       「你要享有這樣的福利也不是不行啦。」Clint聳聳肩，沒多想什麼便繼續說道：「前提就是變成我的合法伴侶吧？」

 

       他聽見Scott倒吸一口氣。不好的預感。Clint開始搜索起前幾秒的記憶。

       噢，天。他知道問題出在哪了。

 

       「你……你的意思是……你想要……你想要跟我……」Scott從沙發上起身，半點懷疑半點驚訝地對著他開口，「……結婚？」

       Scott又很快地複述一遍：「你想要跟我結婚？」

       「等、等等，你是怎麼得到這個結論的？我只是──」

       「Clint！」他的話被Scott高聲打斷，只見後者從口袋裡摸出一個小盒，在他面前小心翼翼地打開，裡頭躺著一枚亮銀色的戒指。

 

       「我考慮過這件事情很久了，只是遲遲找不到好機會跟你說明白……但我想現在或許就是那個時機……」他緊張地猛嚥口水，最終仍是鼓起勇氣，抬起眼對上Clint的視線。

 

       「你願意跟我結婚嗎？」

 

       Scott看著他，像他第一次對他告白那樣，眼神清澈而堅定，卻絲毫沒有發現自己的聲音顫抖得亂七八糟。他單膝跪地，手指緊攢著那枚戒指，毅然決然地等待著Clint的回覆。

       Clint難得不知所措了起來，他不是沒有想過結婚之類的事情，但因為特工這個身分的高危險性使然，他從未考慮、也不敢細想與某個人用一只契約綁定後半輩子會是什麼樣的感覺，畢竟他早已做好每一天都是人生最後一天的準備。

       不過那些充滿煙硝味的日子已然遠去，卸下超級英雄這個重擔的他現在只是個普通人，與他的另一半過著再平凡也不過的生活。

       他只需要一個理由，一個說服他說出我願意的理由。

 

       於是他迎向Scott的目光，在對方琥珀色的雙眼裡面尋找那個令他願意親口答應的關鍵，但他發現，那裡什麼都沒有──除了他自己。

       自始至終都只有他自己。

 

       Clint不禁笑了起來，若是他答應了，那他下半輩子恐怕會被那雙眼裡盈滿的過剩溫柔與愛意給淹沒。

       ……可那倒也沒什麼不好，不是嗎？

 

       「Clint……？」Scott揉了揉開始發痠的小腿，「我的腳要麻了……」

       「我只是在想要怎麼回應你。」他豎起食指，要Scott再等他一會兒。

 

       Clint想了良久，在『我願意』這樣老套的回應和『你猜呢』這樣吊人胃口的反問句中搖擺不定。

 

       他最後想，一個吻才是最好的回覆。

 

 

       Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> \恭喜0517台灣通過首部同志婚姻專法/  
> 好想看他們結婚，請來台灣結一下婚，然後搭一下愛情摩天輪，在上面用力愛愛……
> 
> 我一直覺得蟻鷹的求婚過程會是朗恩策畫一大堆求婚驚喜但不敵巴頓的一句隨口暗示，乾脆就順勢求婚之類的，剛好同婚過了，應景寫一下


End file.
